Sunflowers
by BuffyButterflySlayer
Summary: Kagome wants to give InuYasha some flowers that she's sure he's never seen, but they have to be perfect! What happens when her friends, and InuYasha, don't understand the meaning behind the petals. R&R This is my first postd fic. Be gentle


**Sun Flowers**

"Kagome, you've been in this flower shop for a freaking hour now. Who could you possibly be in love with to spend a whole hour..." Eri interrupted Yuka.

"One hour and 23 minutes to be exact."

"Ok, an hour and 23 minutes. Is it that pushy, over-protective, territorial, possessive, violent, forgetful..." again Yuka was cut off, but this time by Kagome.

"I get it, ok! You guys don't approve of InuYasha, well neither does the rest of the world! But do I care! Hell no! I love him for what he is and now I'm trying to find the perfect flower to subtly give him! If you don't want to stay here and look, then leave! I refuse to go on one more forced date with anyone you think is 'just right' for me! Now, please excuse that outburst, but it was the only language you seem to be speaking right now." Kagome finished her rant and went back to carefully examining each and every flower in the store. At the moment, she was only 1/6 of the way through.

"Wow Kagome. Is he really that great?" Eri asked in a dreamy little, 'I'm thinking of how great he must be and how much I want a guy like him' voice.

"Oh, he's even better... He's saved me life on countless occasions, he's almost died for me multiple times, he hates it when I bleed, he hates it even more when I cry... sigh... but he had promised this one girl, who almost killed him and put him in a coma mind you, that he owed her. So now he is stuck between me, and this insane chick who wants him to die with her, but not when it's his time, oh no, now." Kagome explained, not realizing that she was gaining an audience.

"You said he isn't accepted by the rest of the world, why?" Yuka asked, getting very interested. _'This is better than any soap opera I've ever seen or heard!_' Yuka thought.

"Well, you see, his father was a lord and his mother was a princess."

"Wouldn't that make it, like a match made in heaven?" a young woman from the group surrounding Kagome asked.

"You would think so, but his father was a... um how do I put this... His father was different from his mother. Almost polar opposites in the eyes of their followers. His mother left to live with his father, but his father's servants treated her as if she was scum; sadly, now her people thought of her the same way. When InuYasha was finally born, no one saw him as what his mother was, nor what his father was. He was exiled the moment his father's death was announced. His mother and himself were forced to disguise them selves from other people just to have a place to sleep. When he was 5, his mother passed away and he was left to fend for himself."

"What about orphanages? Or other family members?" Another girl asked, totally engrossed in the story.

"Orphanages didn't know he existed, and the only family member he had was a half brother, Sessomaru, wanted him dead."

"Why?" About 6 people asked that, but Kagome was to busy looking at each and every flower in the container housing red roses.

"The same reason everyone else wanted him dead, because of what he was and what his parents did, plus his father favored InuYasha's mother over Sessomaru's, so InuYasha was looked at as the reason for all his strife. Through the eyes of many actually." Kagome took a pause while she moved on to white roses.

With enough information on his childhood and way the world wouldn't accept InuYasha, Yuka decided to ask a question about "Ah Kagome, how could anyone have a chance to save your life countless times, or almost die multiple times? I mean, what neighborhood is your hospital in?" At this many people laughed, so did Kagome.

"Well you see, we are in a race, the first one to gather the shards of a jewel gets one wish granted, for the entire group. Right now, the other person in the search is an evil monster. He wants his wish of absolute power, and the person doing the granting can grant that. He has sent people after us, to kill us, trick us, steal from us, steal us..." Someone in the crowd interrupted Kagome.

"Wait, did you say 'steal us' as in kidnap someone from your group?"

"Yep, so far only me. InuYasha came to save me from being tortured to death, but in the process of saving me, he got badly hurt."

Another interruption " Tortured? To death? You don't mean, right?"

"No I mean it. Naraku, the guy we're up against, loves to torture people. That's where I got the scars on my back. While he was slowly cutting me with pieces of glass, he said that InuYasha was dead. He said that Kikyo had finally taken him to hell. I actually believed him; I thought that he had forced InuYasha to do it. Then, when Naraku left to get his other instruments of torture, InuYasha came in and broke the chains. He carried me to a clearing well away from Naraku's hideout. He held me close and whispered in my ear "Kagome, hold on. I've got you now, everything will be ok. Please don't leave me." I remember him saying more, but I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Before I blacked out I remember thinking, '_I'll never leave you InuYasha.' _"

"Wow. He really loves you, huh?" Yuka said with a far off look in her eyes.

"I really hope so... 'Cause I really love him. He's the best, and yet worst thing that ever happened to me..."

"Was that supposed to make any sense at all?" Ayuma asked a little puzzled, mainly amused.

"Think of it like, you know how you like to dive Ayuma."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, remember when we were 9 and you were trying to teach us how to dive as well as you?"

"Yeah, and you guys couldn't get it, no matter how hard any of us tried." Ayuma laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't cha. Well anyways, then you got so frustrated you just decided to do a bunch of stunt diving. You ended up diving from the super-duper-high dive, and then you did the dive that one Olympic diver did." Kagome went on to examine the tulips. "But in the process you got water up your nose and in your lungs. You were rushed to the hospital and had to have you lungs pumped. We got it on tape, so you could see how great you looked."

"Yeah, I remember that. I was in so much pain for like a week, but it was all worth it in... the... end... I get it now!" Ayuma said in a tone of understanding enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well he makes me feel like me heart had been trampled on when he leaves, or when I have to leave, or when he says something hurtful. Then he comes back, or I do, or he apologizes... in his own way... and then my heart feels like he came and kissed it better and pumped my stomach with butterflies. I just can't explain it." Kagome said then looked up and gasped.

"What is it Kagome?" Eri asked

"Those are perfect! I'll take them all! Sunflowers are just perfect!" Kagome said in a stage whisper.

"SUNFLOWERS! IT TOOK YOU 2 HOURS TO FIND SUNFLOWERS!" Yuka yelled.

"Their perfect." Kagome said, ignoring the rest of the world as if it wasn't there. She walked up and grabbed the entire bucket of yellow flowers. She walked up to the register and gave him the money.

"Would you like to have one that is in a pot, you know to grow him his own. Give him a piece of your heart in a pile of dirt, let him tend to your love." The cashier offered.

"Well, I guess if he doesn't want them, I could give them to Sango..." Kagome waited for the employee to return and gave

him more money.

... Later that day, 500 years ago...

"KAGOME'S BACK! YEA!" Shippou shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You think I don't know that, runt!" InuYasha said in an irritated voice, but he thought _'It's about time, I was about to hop over there and get her. I couldn't go another 3 days with out her.'_

"Hey you guys, I brought you guys something, but knowing that some of us have heightened senses, I left them at the well. Come on, I really want to show you guys them. I know you haven't seen them before, or at least I don't think. The first time they showed up around here was about 490 years ago. At least that's what Grandpa told me." Kagome said while the group followed behind, wondering what she could have brought to them.

When they finally reached the well, she went behind a tree and brought out the brightly colored flowers. Sango gasped,

Miroku turned his head in confusion, Shippou squealed in delight, InuYasha 'feh'ed.

"What are they?" Shippou asked

"They are called sunflowers. Aren't they pretty?"

"I guess. They don't look like any other flowers I've ever seen." Sango said as she took one to examine.

"Yes Kagome, they do look strange... but in a good way." Miroku said after seeing a flash of hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"Here, I got one for every one. Shippou, would you mind giving one to Keade for me?"

"Of course not Kagome." Shippou grabbed the flower and ran off.

"Sango, would you mind looking after Shippou. I think he may forget why he was running to Keade and start pulling off the petals."

Sango laughed and went off after Shippou, Miroku followed. That left InuYasha and Kagome alone.

"I got you one to, InuYasha." Kagome got one from the bunch she was holding and gave it to InuYasha.

"They are kinda funny lookin'." InuYasha said in an attempt to mask his happiness. _'She gave me a flower, a strange looking flo_wer,_ but a flower none the less!'_

"Don't say that InuYasha, I got them because they reminded me of you."

"They do? Why?" InuYasha asked, clearly interested now. There was no hiding it.

"Well, they look like a wailing mouth lined with jagged, crooked teeth."

"Gee, thanks." InuYasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me finish!"

"Feh."

"It's kind of like God made them, then saw what the were and thought he made a mistake; an ugly flower that didn't belong with the other ones. Then, when he was about to erase them from the face of the earth, he saw them for what they were. His beautiful mistake. Just like you, you are a beautiful mistake worried you don't belong, no matter how much you do." Kagome finished her speech then blushed. "Well, I guess I'll go now. I still have 3 more days of school left in the week. So say goodbye

for me." Kagome started walking toward the well, her eyes tearing up.

"Did you it?" InuYasha asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"So you think I'm a mistake too."

"What? No!"

"But you said I was a mistake! Then you said you meant everything you said! Now your taking that back!"

"No, you don't understand! I was saying that I know how you think you're a mistake, and that so many others do too! But I don't. You're the happy medium between boring, week humans and scary, evil demons. You're the best of both worlds, and for me, the best of both times. I got the group, mainly you, another present. It's a sunflower that can be planted, so that we could be the ones you started the huge sunflower field over by the park." Kagome said as she went back to the tree she got the other flowers from.

"You really think that... I'm the best of... happy medium... Kagome! Wait!" While InuYasha was busy being stupid, Kagome escaped back to her time in tears.

... Kagome's time ...

"He'll never get it! That baka! I love him, but he will never know because he still loves Kikyo! Why can't he love..." Kagome sobbed as she ran into her house.

"Kagome dear, what happened?" Mrs. Higarashi asked as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"I knew that demon boy was no good! I knew he would hurt you! Wait 'til I get my good scrolls!" Grandpa said as he went out to the shed to get his most powerful sutras, which we all know will have absolutely no effect at all.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Die Evil thing of Satan!" Grandpa shouted as InuYasha ran past. (if you've ever seen 'Ace Ventura, When Nature Calls', then read it as Jim Carry throws the amulet. It's my favorite part XD)

"Hey you crazy old man! stop throwing paper at me! Ow! That one hit me in the eye! Where's Kagome! Why is she crying!" InuYasha continued shouting at Grandpa until Mrs. Higarashi hit grandpa on the back of the head with her hand, and InuYasha with a wooden spoon.

"InuYasha, do you know why Kagome was crying?"

"No! That's what I wanted you to tell me!"

"What did you do before she left your time?"

"We were talking, she called me a mistake, and then I was quite."

"Oh..."

"I heard what she was saying." Sota said as he came out from the house.

"You did! What did she say? Why was she crying! Who hurt her!" Mrs. Higarashi interrupted InuYasha.

"Do you want to know, or do you want to keep yourself from the answer by bombarding Sota with questions?"

"I'll be quite."

"Good, continue Sota."

"Thanks Mom. Kagome was shouting something about a baka, who loved a Kikyo person, when she loved him. That's

about it." Sota said as his face was twisted in thought as he tried to remember what his distraught sister wailed.

"Oh, crap..." InuYasha leapt up to Kagome's window and pushed it open.

"Go Away InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she heard her window open.

"No. Why would you think I loved Kikyo more than you?" InuYasha asked as he came to sit next to Kagome's quivering figure.

"Because you still love her, and you have never loved me." At this Kagome sobbed harder.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo. I don't even like her! But I do love you. Why else would I rescue you before anyone else." InuYasha said as a joke, but then realized the truth behind his words.

"You always do, huh. Wait! Did you just say you love me?" Kagome said as this new thought dawned on her.

"Yes. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too InuYasha. Remember when you rescued me from Naraku's castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you told me not to leave."

"I never will."

"I'll never let you."

"I love you InuYasha."

"I love you Kagome."

"Lets go home, my happy medium."

"I am home, I'm with you aren't I?"


End file.
